Burnt rose
by magnoliaorchard
Summary: The first time was really bad, she got away. Now he's coming after her again and he's thought about it more this time around. What happens when he takes her and nobody can save her for fear of her death? Will opposites attract?... Depending on where the story goes we may overlook the age difference and pretend she's 17 now and he's 22
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys so i wrote this little snippet because I have a newfound shipping and I'm hoping to keep going with the rest of the book but I need as many ideas as I can get so without further adeu**

prologue：

Roman sighed as he saw a new message from cinder and started reading it. Apparently, cinder had no sense of time because she sent this at 10:00pm and expected the mission to recapture ruby rose be finished by 12:00 pm when he was supposed to meet junior to get henchmen for the next dust shop robbery on Wednesday. Holy hell she was crazy.  
He quickly got up and got ready. The alarm clock said it was 10:45 when he arrived at the bullhead 9 white fang members were already assembled.  
It's been four weeks since ruby's escape and he wasn't going to let it happen again. Even if it required the capture of that stupid cat girl that kept attempting to save her. Roman didn't particularly want two people in captivity, it just made more work for him. But If this mission wasn't flawless cinder threatened to throw him on the streets.

Ruby had been on edge since the day Blake helped her escape from Torchwick and only recently she began to sleep for more than a few hours. However tonight she had sensed something was not right. She woke Yang who quickly changed, just in case. Blake has been monitoring the situation quietly from behind her book as she also sensed a difference before ruby did and when ruby woke yang her suspicions were confirmed. However, Wiess doubted that anything was going to happen but Blake convinced her to at least stay awake so if something were to happen she could be aware.

Roman and his men landed on the top of the first year building. All ten men quietly climbed down to team RWBY's floor. In planning Roman assumed that the girls would be sleeping and he would just quietly snatch ruby then drug her so she doesn't make any noise.

However no good thief went into action without a second plan.

Roman had to blast Yang into the wall so the men assigned to her could knock her out. The other four fang members were needed to drug ruby while the other three were attempting to pin down Blake until one of the two nearby members who silenced Weiss with Chloroform shot Blake In the foot and stopped her struggling long enough to put the Chloroform pad in her face. Finally it was quiet and Roman walked over to ruby scooped her up and walked out. Before he left the room he casually threw a letter next to Blake who was lying on a bed covered in dust.

**Special thanks to NeverCameUpFromTheRabbitHole for inspiration. guys I need some ideas before my next update so Don't be afraid to speak up :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry... I tried for a longer chapter I just couldn't do it I had a DISAGREEMENT with my stepmother and just couldn't Focus after that.**

**i forgot to mention that I don't own any part of rwby and if rt wants my idea take it I would be honored.**

Ruby woke up with a headache. And was not completely aware of her surroundings for several seconds after her awakening. She felt around and realized that the bed she lay on was not her bed. Soon her vision came bak and she was able to see that she was in fact back in the same room she was in four weeks realization of what happened last night came flooding back to her, the weird feeling, yang being knocked unconscious, Weiss being drugged, Blake being shot, then all the black... Finally she registered who kidnapped her.

"Roman..."

She attempted to get out of bed but what met with a horrible pain shooting up her leg. "You really shouldn't do that." She glanced around the room and spotted the gentleman thief himself standing in the doorway.

"Says who?" "Me" he said , why would your opinion matter?".

"Because I unlike you have a medical degree" he said simply.

Roman gave a small laugh. Ruby took in his appearance, it was her favorite look for him. His hair was its messier state, his usual jacket, hat, and cane were gone. His bright green eyes were alert and his smirk was just as arrogant, overall he was very good looking. since she saw him for the first time on TV on the way to beacon she had had a crush on him or more so his physical appearance. Since the last time he took her she got to know him a lot better, when you spend five weeks with someone you start to get to know that person.

Finally he spoke and asked if she wondered why she was brought back here. "that was one of the many questions it have asked myself today, yes."

Cinder, has asked me to gather twenty experienced fighters that can be easily persuaded for her next job and I thought that you would be the best person to point out who would be best suited for this title after yourself. She replied "why does my opinion matter?" He rolled his eyes and replied "Because you are currently enrolled at beacon and would know who's who."

"What makes you think I would I tell you?" She questioned He replied simply, "because if you don't you will never see your friends again, or anyone for that matter."

She nodded slowly. Suddenly he unhooked a tube at her wrist and told her to let her aura heal her leg. She looked at him questioningly. He replied " I'm going to juniors club to get more men. Do you care to join me." By now ruby was used to these little outings but the way he said it reminded her a little bit of when Jaune asked Pyrrha to to to the movies. "Why do you want me to go with you?" He contemplated the answers before saying "you will be really bored if you don't." She nodded then let her aura flair up so she could stand.

Soon the two of them were walking side by side to juniors bar a little ways away. Ruby figured if she ran away now then she would most likely get lost and wouldn't get very far before Torchwick found her stumbling around some ally completely lost.

As the couple approached the doors they could hear a very loud bass playing. Ruby looked up at roman with a questioning expession. Which he returned with "it gets a lot quieter at the bar." Walking through the bar ruby noticed many men who looked the same as the ones she fought a few months ago. As they approached the bar she saw a tall man with two girls in strange looking pastel dresses.

The man I assumed was junior, immediately approached us to greet Torchwick. After a few moments he noticed ruby and asked Torchwick who ruby was and he replied "my date." Junior raised his eyebrows at this, remembering that Torchwick usually came alone. Roman quickly replied, "we are at a club after all." With that junior nodded his head.

**I have not the slightest clue at what should happen at the club I mean I dunno... Pm me **


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys im sorry I updated the totally wrong thing something happened to the document anyhow on with the show I totally forgot to put that Emma bird helped me cowrite... SO TERRIBLY SORRY**

After a few minutes of them chatting, Junior invited us to sit down for a drink. When the bartender came roman ordered a plain bourbon then asked me what I wanted. Having only been to a party once with Yang I casually ordered a mint julep.  
A few minutes into Junior and Roman's conversation the two girls whom i assumed from one of Yang's stories were Melanie and Miltia wondered up.  
They stood in front of me and demanded rather rudely to know who I was, and why I was here.  
Quickly as to not cause a commotion I told them my name was ruby and that I was with Roman Torchwick. I told them that I was happy to meet them but that I needed to speak to my date.  
I started feeling a bit nauseous.

"Roman, when are we leaving?"

Torchwick who had heard the difference in her voice replied.

"We will leave soon, ruby."

Junior also noticed that she looked a bit tipsy as she wandered over to Torchwick.  
Noting she only had had one drink since arriving he wondered if she was old enough to be in this club.

"So, ruby how old are you?"

"Old enough junior, don't fret on what you don't know." Roman calmly stated.  
Ruby realizing the two men were talking about her picked her head up off the bar and slurred: "whayatalkinboutme?"

Roman finally concluded that ruby had a low alcohol tolorance and that they should be getting back to head quarters because he also needed to leave or he would get too drunk and lose his way walking back.

Leaving ruby put up a small fight telling him she wasn't drunk. But hitting her head on a barstool and vomiting on her dress was enough to convince him that it was time to go before they start drawing attention.

Eventually ruby gave in because she started to drift off the last thing she saw over Torchwick's shoulder was five men in dark glasses following them out. She quietly whispered in his ear "I love you." And at that she fell into a deep sleep.

Waking up, she noticed it was still dark. Groaning, Ruby rubbed her head to ease the mounting headache. It was then that she realized Roman was sitting in a corner of the room watching her.  
"I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up." He said quietly.

"Why, we're you doubting my what I said?" She questioned.

"No, no I'm not I just wanted to know if you needed a glass of water."

Ruby rolled her eyes. Roman sighed before standing up but before he would say anything else that could only manage to annoy her, she attacked him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her lips devoured his. Ruby moaned into his mouth as he put his hands on her waist but that was cut short when she realized he was pushing her away. Out of nowhere she started to tear up.

"Roman... " she whined.

He shook his head. "I'm not doing this, Ruby..." She pulled him closer once more.  
"Why not?" She asked, pouting. She was close enough to Roman that he could smell the overpowering scent of alcohol covering up her usual rosy smell. The combined aromas were arousing, and Roman had a lot of trouble keeping his head straight. He reminded himself now was not the time.

Seeing her curled up in a ball crying really pained him but the thought of her waking up tomorrow morning not knowing that she had given herself away unknowingly helped him stay strong and shut the door.

Ruby woke up feeling very nauseous walking straight to the bathroom where she got to the toilet just in time before she violently threw up. As soon as she looked up she noticed that Roman was standing there watching her. She blushed and mumbled, "Please go... I don't wanna talk right now..."

He simply stated, "I came to check on you because I know hangovers are pretty bad. Is there anything you need?" She shook her head violently, cheeks still bright red. "Please, just... Go." He nodded as closed the door.  
After washing her face she decided she needed to get her toiletries and clean clothes so she could take a long shower.


End file.
